vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Marleen Pierce/Zitate
center|650px|Bunte Blüten Geordnet nach dem Zeitpunkt in dem es passiert es! left|250px|Bunte Beispielbild "Ich weiß, dass wir uns erst seit sehr kurzer Zeit kennen. Und ich weiß, dass ich um ihre Zuneigung konkurriere. Aber... ich habe noch niemals zuvor in meinen Leben eine Frau wie sie kennen gelernt. Ich... blicke sie an und ich sehe einen Engel. Wenn ich ihre Haut berühre brennt mein ganzer Körper. Wenn ich sie küsse weiß ich dass ich mich in sie verliebe (er küsst sie). Ich weiß, dass ich sie liebe." - Stefan zu Katherine in Reise in die Vergangenheit ---- right|250px|Bunte Beispielbild"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger... I want you to get everything you're looking for. But for right now, I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet. Goodnight, Elena." - Damon zu Elena in Die Verstorbenen ---- left|250px|Bunte Beispielbild "Elena is... Elena's warm. And she's... she's kind and she's caring and she's selfless... and it's real. And... honestly, when I'm around her... I completely forget what I am." "Oh My God! You're in love with her." "Yeah, I am." - Stefan mit Lexi über Elena in 162 Kerzen ---- right|250px|Bunte Beispielbild"Du bist stärker. Fieser. Sexy." - Katherine zu Stefan in Die Rückkehr ---- left|325px|Bunte Beispielbild "Sie waren deine Freunde, deine Familie du hast sie einfach verraten" "Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken." - Stefan und Katherine in Reise in die Vergangenheit ---- "Love, hate, such a fine line" - Katherine zu Stefan in Reise in die Vergangenheit ---- "We both know i could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time." - Katherine zu Stefan in Reise in die Vergangenheit ---- right|250px|Bunte Beispielbild"You're staring." "I'm gazing." "It's creepy." "It's romantic." (kiss) - Stefan und Elena in Plan B ---- left|280px|Bunte BeispielbildDamon: "Ich hab was für dich." (hält Elenas Halskette hoch) Elena: "Ich dachte, sie wäre weg. Danke... (versucht danach zu greifen, aber Damon hält sie zurück) Bitte gib sie mir zurück." Damon: "Erst will ich noch was sagen." Elena: "Warum brauchst du dazu meine Kette?" Damon: "Weil das, was ich dir jetzt sage...vielleicht egoistischer ist, als alles, was ich bisher gesagt habe." Elena: "Damon, tu das nicht." right|280px|Bunte Beispielbild Damon: "Nein, ich will's nur einmal sagen und du sollst es hören...Ich liebe dich, Elena. Und weil ich dich so sehr liebe, kann ich einfach nicht egoistisch sein, deshalb darfst du das nicht wissen. Ich verdiene dich nicht, aber mein Bruder schon. (küsst Elena auf die Stirn) Ich wünschte, du müsstest das nicht vergessen. Musst du aber" (vergießt eine Träne, manipuliert Elena, es zu vergessen und geht. Elena blinzelt, öffnet die Augen und trägt wieder ihre Halskette). - Rose ---- thumb|left|250px"I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world." - Damon in Der Abstieg ---- right|250px|Bunte Beispielbild "No, you know what? If I'm gonna feel guilty about something, I'm gonna feel guilty about this." - Damon zu Elena in Der neue Deal ---- left|280px|Bunte Beispielbild "Why don't you let people see the good in you?" "Because when people see good, they expect good. And I don't want to have to live up to someone's expectations." - Elena und Damon in Ein Herz von Finsternis ---- right|250px|Bunte Beispielbild "Damon hat mich sozusagen überumpelt. Er ging mir unter die Haut und egal was ich mache ich kann ihn nicht abschütteln." "Damon got under my skin and no matter what I do, I can´t shake him." (Video:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxYbHAUasHg) - Elena mit Matt über Damon in 1912 ---- right|334px|Bunte Beispielbild Damon : "They're floating lanterns in the sky. Can you believe that? Japanese lanterns is a symbol of letting go of the past. Well here's a news flash. We are not japanese.I know what they are... children. Like lighting a candle is going to make everything okay or even saying a prayer or pretending Elena is not going to end up just like the rest of us murderous vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating little children. I know what you're gonna say. 'It makes them feel better Damon' So what? for how long? a minute, a day? What difference does it make? Because in the end when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer, is not going to make up for the fact the only thing that you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody used to be and a rock with a birthday carved into it that im pretty sure is wrong. So thanks, friend. Thanks for leaving me here to babysit, since i should be long gone by know. I didn't get the girl. Remember? I'm stuck here fighting with my brother and taking care of the kids. You owe me big. " Alaric : "I miss you too, buddy" - Memorial ---- "I mean... I don't mean to be a dick, Damon, but Elena and I have a history. Memories, laughs, ups and downs. It was a real relationship. I mean, what you have is just a one-night stand that was probably the result of the sire bond." - Stefan bzw. Silas zu Damon in Pictures of you Stefan: So this... us. You feel nothing? Elena: I feel nothing. Stefan: I don't believe you. Elena: I don't care. Stefan: So you don't remember what it used to feel like when we would dance? When my hand would touch your waist? rests his hand on her waist. Elena's expression doesn't change. Elena: Nope. Stefan: Hm. How about this? When our fingers would touch? entwines his fingers into hers. Elena's face is blank. Elena: Nothing. Stefan: And this? dips her down and holds her there a moment. Stefan: Does your heart really refuse to remember? pulls her back up. Elena leans in closer to his face and breathes her words onto his mouth. Elena: What heart? - in Pictures Of You